HURT
by Zhyn
Summary: /"sampai kapan aku diperlakukan seperti ini?, Ibu aku sangat lelah, aku ingin ikut denganmu bisakah aku kesana kita akan bersama slamanya dan tidak ada yang mengganggu ku lagi"/ "lihatlah kau hyuga aku akan membunuhmu"/ "akhirnya aku menemukanmu Hyuga Hinata"/ i'm newbie, hope you like it
1. Chapter 1

/"sampai kapan aku diperlakukan seperti ini?, Ibu aku sangat lelah, aku ingin ikut denganmu bisakah aku kesana kita akan bersama slamanya dan tidak ada yang mengganggu ku lagi"/ "lihatlah kau hyuga aku akan membunuhmu"/ "akhirnya aku menemukanmu Hyuga Hinata"/

 **HURT**

Naruto by Masashi kishimoto

Warning: gaje typo dll

I'm newbie

Rate: M

Genre: romance

" hei jalang apa yang kau laku kan? Kemari cepat!" seorang wanita berambut merah dan juga dengan mata yg berbingkai kaca mata.

"ma-maaf tapi apa aku berbuat salah lagi?" kata seorang gadis lugu yang sedang ketakutan dan bergetar.

"hei apa kau tidak lihat hah!? Kau telah berdiri dan menghalangi jalanku kau pakai mata tidak haaaaah!?"

"ma- maaf skali lagi maaf ka-karin"

"apakah dengan kata maaf kau bisa menyelesaikan masalah haah!?, baiklah teman teman bawa teman kesayangan kita ini ketoilet skarang juga!" ya gadis itu adalah karin siswi dari konoha high school yang sangat ditakuti oleh seluruh siswa dan karena ayahnnya yang kaya atau ayahnya yang sebagai kepala sekolah di konohahigh school.

"yayaya sesuai keinginmulah karin, aku sudah bosan dengan hal ini" ucap salah satu temannya matsuri.

"ma-maafkan aku karin ta-tapi aku tidak bermaksud me-"

"aggghhrrr kau ini buat pusing kepala saja. Hei cepat bawa dia!"

Gadis itu pun diseret dan dibawa menuju toilet sekolah, semua orang hanya melihat kejadian tersebut tetapi mereka hanya diam dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Tak ada yang berani ikut campur atau berurusan dengan karin. Ya dia memang siiblis penguasa.

*toilet

"menurut mu apa yg akan kita lakukan dengan tikus ini? Karin bertanya dengan temannya yang satu lagi shion.

"hmm apa yaaa.. makan bubuk cabai sudah, disiram air kloset sudah hmmm... oh yaa kita campurkan saja air kotor dr kloset ditambah dengan lumpur bagaimana, soalnya aku bosan melihat dia masuk dikelas hari ini"

"hmmm yaya baiklah matsuri ambilkan air kotor itu dan campurkan lumpur yaaaa, kau tau kan adik kecil kita ini belum mandi tadi pagi.." aura kekejaman pun sangat terasa di dalam toilet ini, toilet ini hanya berisi mereka berempat.

"ini karin kau tau tadi aku menyuruh tukang kebun belakang untuk memmasukkan kotoran sapi juga hmmm aku yakin adik kita ini akan mandi denga sangaaaat bersih"

"to-tolong ja-jangan karin hari ini ada ujian tengah smester to-tolong hari ini saja to-tolonglaah"

PLAAAK

Karin pun menampar gadis itu, gadis itu sangat gemetar dan menahan tangisnya dengan tangan yang memegang bawah baju seragamnya hingga berkerut.

"berani sekali kau menyuruhku apa hak mu haaaah!?, cepat siram badannya!"

BYUUR

Badan kecil itu pun kotor dan sangat bau, badannya bergetar menahan tangis, lalu karin dan kedua temannya pergi meninggalkan gadis kecil itu.

"a-aku tidak me-menangis, ini Cuma sebentar sa-saja tidak akan lama, semoga saja air disini ada aku akan membersihkan diriku"

Seperti itulah keseharian gadis itu dibully oleh karin dan teman temannya, dia adalah Hinata Hyuga seorang siswi yang paling menyedikan

*room 3C

"ya ampuuuuuuun bau apa ini fuckkk aku tidak akan bisa berkonsentrasi saat blajar jika ada bau seperti kotoran begini"

"ow ow ow, waaaaaaah ada kotoran berjalan rupanya, heiii teman teman kalian mau belajar ada bau seperti ini, bisa bisa kita akan pingsan sekelas" karin berkoar koar dan tertawa tawa dengan kedua temannya sedangkan penghuni kelas yg lain hanya diam dan memandang hinata.

"hmm sepertinya Sir kakashi akan terlambat lagi seperti biasa, bagaimana kalau kita hari ini bermain lagi Hinata?" seringai itu lagi yang terpapar pada wajah karin . Hinata hanya diam dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"baiklah kalau begitu ki-"

"baiklah anak anak cepat duduk bangku kalian masing masing, dan keluarkan kertas lembar"

"fuckkk what did you say? Apakah kita hari ini akan ujian Sir?"

"jaga kata katamu karin, cepat keluarkan kertas kalian kita akan ujian matematika hari ini"

...

Sore telah menghampiri Hinata sedang berada di atap sekolah yang berada dilantai empat sambil memandangi matahari di ufuk barat, wajahnya sedikit lebam karena tamparan karin dengan sedih dan berwajah datar.

"sampai kapan aku diperlakukan seperti ini?, Ibu aku sangat lelah, aku ingin ikut denganmu bisakah aku kesana kita akan bersama slamanya dan tidak ada yang mengganggu ku lagi"

Dengan wajah datarnya dia pun berjalan menuju ketepian .

TAP

Tepat di tepian dia melihat kebawah dilihatnya kebun belakang yang sangat indah, pohon rindang dan banyak hewan yg berada pun merentangkan tanggannya.

"ibu kau lihat kan dari sana? Pemandangan ini sangat indah"

"hei apa kau bodoh untuk loncat dari sini?" suara berat yg berasal dari sebelah pintu atap sekolah menyadarkannya.

"aku tidak melarangmu untuk bunuh diri disini, tapi suaramu itu sangat menggangguku, Ahh"

"kau tidak apa apa? bibirmu terluka"

"hn"

lelaki itu pun bangkit dari duduknya. Bajunya sangat kotor dan wajahnya penuh lebam, hinata pun akhirnya mengambil tasnya dan mengambil beberapa obat p3k, dia selalu membawanya saat disekolah untuk jaga jaga dia akan terluka oleh karin. Lalu dia menghampiri lelaki itu.

"apa yang kau lakukan!?" hinata yang mendekati lelaki itu dan memegan sudut bibirnya. Entah gadis ini memiliki keberanian dari mana hingga menghampiri lelaki itu.

"ma-maaf aku hanya ingin menobati lukamu"

"sudah biarkan saja"

"ta-tapi ka-kau berdarah"

"kau ini sangat berisik, cepatlah lakukan!" lalu lelaki itu pun duduk bersandar didinding.

Dengan cepat dan Hinata mengobati lka disudut bibirnya itu seperti sudah biasa sekalia dia mengobati seseorang

"su-sudah slesai"

"hn, sebaiknya kau jangan bunuh diri disini kau tau? Disini sangat banyak yang telah bunuh diri dan akhirnya..." lelaki lalu mencondongkan badannya lalu membisikkan sesuatu ditelinga hinata ang berda didepannya

" jasadnya tidak ditemukan kembali"

AAAAAHHH

" hei jangan berteriak!"

"ma-maaf"

Hari pun mulai gelap lalu Lelaki itu berdiri lalu membersihkan pantatnya dari debu, hinata masih terdiam karenacerita lelaki itu dengan wajah yang pucat.

"sebaiknya kau pulang"

"a-aku ti-tidak mau"

Lelaki itu lalu menyeret hinata dari atap menuju gerbang sekolah.

"a-aku tidak ma-mau pulang"

"hah terserah kau sajalah, aku tidak peduli kembalilah kau keatap dan lanjutkan rencanamu yang tadi"

Hinata menoleh kebelakang dilihatnya sekolahnya itu sangat gelap dan menyeramkan lalu dia berlari menuju rumahnya tanpa berkata apapun lagi pada lelaki itu.

"terserahlah, Aaw fuck ! ini sakit sekali" lelaki itu mendengus dan mengusap pipinya yg lebam

"lihatlah kau hyuga aku akan membunuhmu"

...

*Suatu tempat

"bagaimana apa kau mendapat informasi?"

"iya pak, dia adalah siswi dari konoha high school" lelaki berstelan hitam memberikan berkasnya pada atasannya

"baik. Berikan data datanya" dan sang atasan pun meyeringai puas sambil melihat foto gadis bersurai hitam dan berseragam khas konoha high school dengan senyuman yang manis

"akhirnya aku menemukanmu Hyuga Hinata"

... thanks for reading fav and comment yaaaaa


	2. chapter 2

/"sampai kapan aku diperlakukan seperti ini?, Ibu aku sangat lelah, aku ingin ikut denganmu bisakah aku kesana kita akan bersama slamanya dan tidak ada yang mengganggu ku lagi"/ "lihatlah kau hyuga aku akan membunuhmu"/ "akhirnya aku menemukanmu Hyuga Hinata"/

 **HURT**

Naruto by Masashi kishimoto

Warning: gaje typo dll

I'm newbie

Rate: M

Genre: romance

Dont like dont read

Hope u like it

.

.

Chapter 2

.

"apakah aku harus datang sekolah? Apakah aku harus diperlakukan seperti ini terus oleh mereka?"

Gadis itu menatap dirinya didepan kaca dia menelusuri setiap jengal tubuhnya penuh dengan luka dan memar. Lalu dia tersenyum lemah. "baiklah hinata kau harus semangat, tenang saja penderitaanmu tidak akan bertahan lama semuanya akan selesai. hmmm... sepertinya sekolah dimulai masih lama, baiklah aku siap siap dulu"

Hinata lalu memakai seragamnya yang kebesaran dan sangat terlihat lusuh, dan juga tak lupa kacamatanya dan rambut yang selalu dikepang dua. Kulitnya yang pucat dan bola matanya yang putih selalu membuat orang orang takut.

"sebaiknya aku pergi kesekolah sekarang"

"hei hinata, mau kemana kau? Sarapan belum siap dan kau sudah mau pergi? Wah santai sekali hidupmu hingga kau langsung pergi begitu saja"

"ma-maafkan aku bi"

"apa yang kau katakan? Aku sudah mengatakan padamu kau harus memanggl ku nyonya, NYONYA apakau dengar haah?" wanita besar itu lalu menjambak rambut hinata dengan kuat hinata pun meringis, "ba-baik nyonya ak-aku akan membuat sarapannya sekarang"

Rambut hinata pun berantakan sambil meringis dia memegang kepalanya. Dia pun menuju dapur untuk membuat sarapan.

Hinata pun meletakkan nasi goreng buatannya

"i-ini nyonya masakannya sudah selesai"hinata pun sudah menempatkan posisinya untuk duduk.

"hei apa yang kau lakukan ? tidak ada makanan yang akan kau makan disini cepat pergi kesekolah, aku sudah susah payah membayar sekolahmu, cepat pergi!"

"ba-baik nyonya"

Dia hanya melihat makanan itu dengan sendu dan dia langsung membawa tasnya lalu pergi kesekolah.

Sesampainya sekolah dia langsung ke dalam kelas dan membuka bukunya, dia terlalu sibuk dengan bukunya hingga ada yang menghampirinya.

"hai hinata-chaaaaan~, apakabar kau? Hmmm kuharap kau baik baik saja, jika kau sakit maka aku akan bermain dengan siapa benar kan matsuri shion? Hinata diam saja tidak menyahut perkataan karin

"HEI KENAPA KAU DIAM SAJA HAH? Kau bisu atau tuli? Karin sedang bicara dengan mu!" shion menjambak rambut hinata dengan kencang. Hinata mengaduh kesakitan sambil meringis, beberapa helai rambutnya pun ikut rontok.

"le-lepaskan a-aku"

Suasana yang tadi biasa saja sekarang ramai dan gaduh banyak sekali siswa dan siswi yang melihat keadaan ini, yang juga berasal dari kelas sebelah.

"apa kau bilang apa hah? Kau itu bisu ya? Bilang yang keras!?"

Dengan geram karin ingin menamparnya, tiba tiba tangan karin melayang diudara dengan cepat dan..

TAP

" hentikan"

" BERANINYA KA-"

Karin pun terdiam melihat kearah lelaki berhoodie merah yang menangkap tangannya. Keadaan menjadi sunyi seketika. Semua orang terdiam melihat kearah lelaki yang bermanik jade dan bersurai maroon itu entah ketampanannya atau keberaniannya melakukan hal itu.

"huh mengganggu saja, ayo shion matsuri keta pergi saja"

Karin pun berpikir dia akan dapat masalah jika melawan apa yang dia katakan jadi di langsung kebangkunya bersama dayang dayangnya.

"ehemmm.. ada apa ini kenapa ramai sekali? Duduk ditempatnya masing masing, yang bukan berasal dalam kelas ini harap keluar!, dan kau rambut merah kemarilah"

"perhatian semuanya kita kedatangan siswa baru disini , baik perkenalkan dirimu"

"sabaku no gaara"

"hanya itu? Baiklah kau duduk di.. oh ya dibelakang hinata, hinata angkat tanganmu"

Dengan ragu dan gugup hinata mengangkat tangannya karena menjadi pusat perhatian, gaara pun berlalu tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih dan kakashi hanya menggeleng. Gaara pun duduk di bangkunya. Dia hanya melihat hinata dengan tajam seperti serigala yang ingin menerkam mangsanya. Merasa di pandangi dedeorang hinata pun duduk dengan gelisah dan gugup seperti ketakutan akan ada masalah yang menghampirinya kembali.

Teng. Teng. Teng

Bel pun berbunyi menandakan istirahat, semua siswa konoha high school berhamburan keluar. Sedangkan hinata hanya diam dibangkunya, gaara pun memutuskan kontak matanya terhadap hinata yang sedari tadi tidak lepas dari punggung kecil itu, lalu dia langsung keluar kelas. Hinata menghela nafas lega sedari tadi dia gemetar dan gelisah karena merasa ditatap seseorang. Dia pun juga berlalu keluar kelas menuju taman kebun belakang atau disebut juga taman belakang. tak lupa hinata membawa sebuah roti kecil yang dibelinya saat pergi kesekolah tadi sesampainya di taman belakang sekolah dia menghirup udara segar dari bermacam macam tanaman, dan juga ada beberapa peternakan di bagian sebelah taman tersebut.

"haaaaah... segar sekali.."

Dia pun duduk dibawah pohon yang rindang tersebut sambil mengunyah roti kecilnya, dia tau sebenarnya roti tersebut tidak cukup kenyang untuk dimakan tapi mau bagaimana lagi dia tidak mempunyai uang lebih untuk membeli makannya.

"sepertinya aku harus mencari _part time,_ baiklah nanti aku akan mencarinya setelah pulang sekolah"

BRUK...

Hinata terkejut saat sesuatu dari atas pohon terjatuh dengan keras yang dia sandari, lelaki tadi Gaara keduanya sedang bertatapan lalu hinata pun berdiri seperti ketakutan, gaara pun hanya menghembuskan nafas dan memalingkan pandangannya pada hinata. Hinata seperti berpikir keras.

'aku harus berterima kasih padanya karna telah menyelamatkanku'

"hmmm.. a-ano hmm... te-terima ka-kasih"

"hn?"

"hmmm ka-karna kau te-telah menolongku dari karin"

"ooh hn baikla kutrima ucapanmu" lalu Gaara menoleh kembali pada Hinata

"hmmm.. a-ano ma-maaf na-namaku Hinata, Hinata Hyuga"

" hn aku Gaara, Sabaku no Gaara. Apakah kau tidak apa-apa?"

"ya?"

"ya kulihat lukamu banyak sekali dipipi"

"hmm... a-aku ti-tidak apa-apa"

"seharusnya kau melawan anak berkacamata itu"

"hmm... a-ano, dia a-adalah anak dari kepala sekolah jika a-aku me-melawannya akan lebih besar masalahnya"

"ya ya terserahlah, hei kemarilah"

Hinata pun menurut dan mendekati lelaki itu, dan tiba tiba Gaara menempelkan plester pada pipi hinata yang terluka ntah karena apa mungkin bekas tamparan karin kemarin. Hinata pun terkejut dan dia hanya memegang plester lukanya.

"seharusnya kau lihat kondisimu bagaimana "

"Te-terima kasih sabaku-san"

"sebaiknya kita ke-kelas sebentar lagi akan masuk"

"ha-hai"

Gaara pun berlalu dan hinata masih memandangi punggung gaara dia tersenyum mungkin gaara mau berteman dengannya.

.

.

.

Gadis itu selalu pulang sedikit terlambat dia sedang memandangi matahari yang akan terbenam di jendela kelasnya, dia selalu menikmati momen moment tersebut,. Suni, sepi, tenang tiidak ada keramaian. Seseorang pun melihat punggung gadis itu di depan pintu, entah apa yang ada dalam pikiran lelaki itu. Lalu dia menghampiri gadis itu

"kenapa belum pulang?"

Hinata tersentak kaget dan langsung menoleh pada lelaki itu

"sa-sabaku-san? A-ano hmmm a-aku hanya ingin melihat matahari terbenam dulu"

"hmmm.. apanya yang menarik dengan itu? Sebaiknya kau pulang,"

"hmmm i-iya sebentar lagi"

Gaara pun berlalu keluar kelas tetapi saat diluar dia pun berhenti melangkah dan menoleh kearah kelas tadi.

Setelah ruangan mulai agak menggelap hinata pun keluar kelas.

"sa-sabaku-san?"

Hinata pun terkejut saat melihat lelaki itu berdiri dengan tangan yang berlipat sambil menyandar pada dinding saping kelasnya.

"sudah selesai? ayo kuantar pulang"

"a-apa? a-aku pikir kau sudah pulang"

"hn ya dan kau lihat aku belum pulang"

"d-dan a-aku akan pulang sendiri ka-kau tidak usah mengantarku"

"terserah"

Lelaki dengan hoodie merah itu pun langsung menarik pergelangan tangan hinata dan berhenti di depan gerbang konoha high school.

"tunggu disini, dan jangan kemana mana kau mengerti?"

"y-ya" hinata kebingungan dan hanya terdiam menunggu.

Gaara pun berlalu menuju gerbang sekolah dan dia melihat gaara mengendarai mobil. **Porsche 918 Spyder** **ya itu adalah mobil yang mobil yang hanya orang orang kaya saja yang membelinya. Gaara membuka kaca mobilnya.**

 **"** **ayo masukla"**

 **"** **se-sebaiknya a-aku naik dengan bis saja"**

 **"** **ayolah tak apa aku akan mengantarmu"**

 **"** **ta-tapi hmmm"**

 **Gaara pun keluar dan mengitari mobilnya lalu membukakan hinata puntu mobil.**

"ayo masuk"

Hinata terdiam, tidak pernah dia diperlakukan seperti ini oleh siapapun maupun lelaki. Akhirnya dia masuk mobil dan gaara pun berjalan menuju tempatnya, mereka pun melesat pergi kerumah hinata

"dimana rumahmu?"

"du-dua kilometer darisini terus ada minimaret"

"apakah kau tinggal sendirian?"

"ti-tidak, bersama dengan bibiku"

"kalau boleh tau wajah dan kakimu terluka kenapa, tadi aku sekilas melihat kakimu seperti ada bekas luka luka dan memar. Jadi kenapa?"

"hmmm a-anoo ituuu..."

Hinata hanya terdiam dan menunduk, mengetahui sepertinya hinata tidak mau memberi tahu gaara pun diam saja dan tidak menanyakan apapun lagi.

"setelah ada minimarket kemana lagi?"

"i-itu disana rumah ku"

"baiklah kita sudah sampai"

Hinata pun keluar diikuti gaara.

"hmmm a-ano sabaku-san te-terima kasih telah mengantarkanku"

"ya, Hinata"

Ada jeda saat gaara akan mengatakan sesuatu.

"jika kau perlu bantuan aku akan menolongmu, jadi tak perlu sungkan"

"a-ano maaf ke-kenapa kau begitu baik padaku sa-sabaku-san?"

"anggap saja ada seorang malaikat yang sedang turun dan menolong anak anjing yang sedang tersesat"

"ma-maksudnya?"

"hn, abaikan saja, dan sebaiknya kau harus terbiasa memanggilku gaara, dengan kau memanggilku sabaku-san terdengar kau berbicara pada orang tua saja"

"ma-maafkan a-aku saba- hmm maksudku gaara"

"ya, aku pulang dulu"

"y-ya hati hati gaara dan terima ka-kasih"

Gaara lalu melajukan mobilnya dan melesat pergi. Hinata tersenyum danmemandang lagit yang kelam tanpa bintang

"i-ibu akhirnya aku punya teman, terima kasih tuhan"

"hei apa yang kau lakukan, cepat buatkan makan malam aku lapar, setelah itu kau bersih bersih rumah"

"ba-baik nyonya"

Setelah selesai melakukan pekerjaannya dan juga makan malam hinata menuju kekamarnya dia melamun. Teringat sesuatu dia akan mencari part time munkin besok tidak akan sempat akhirnya dia keluar kamar.

"mau kemana kau?"

"a-ano nyo-nyonya aku akan keluar sebentar untu-"

"ya ya pergilah kau aku tidak peduli"

"ba-baik"

Hinata pergi keluar rumah dan mencari cari lowongan pekerjaan. Dia mencari hingga pukul sepuluh malam sepertinya dia telah menemukan tempat yang akan dia kunjungi besok untuk melamar pekerjaan.

.

.

.

.

"kenapa kau pulang terlambat?" tanya laki laki paruh baya yang berumur sekita 40 tahunan itu.

"itu urusanku"

"ya ya terserah kau gaara, tapi ingat janjimu yang akan membantuku dalam urusan ini atau kau akan melihat akhir hidup ibumu, mungkin?"

"jangan sentuh ibuku, keparat!, kalau kau menyantuhnya sehelai rambut pun aku akan membunuhmu" gaara menunjukkan jarinya tepat pada mata lelaki paruh baya itu.

"ck ck ck kau tak ubahnya seperti ibumu dulu, dan kau perlu ingat bahwa aku masih ayahmu gaara"

"dan aku tak pernah menganggapmu sebagai ayah"

Gaara berlalu menuju kamarnya yang berada dilantai dua dan membanting pintu kamarnya dengan keras.

"awas saja jika kau melanggar janjimu gaara"

.

.

.

Masih diperjalanan hinata melewati gang sempit ini adalah jalan terdekat satu satunya menuju rumahnya. Dia berjalan dengan cepat dan menunduk ketakutan sepertinya ada seseorang yang mengikutinya, lalu dia sedikit berlari, hingga sedikit lagi dia akan keluar dari gang itu. Tetapi dari arah depan ada 2 orang yang mecegatnya

"hei kita kedatangan tamu! Ahhaahahaa" kata lelaki botak, hinata mengitari bola matanya. Arah depan dan belakang dia sudah dikepung sekiat 5 orang, hinata pun gemetar dan ketakutan dia ingin menangis tapi dia tahan. Hinata terus berdoa dan berdoa.

"waaaw gadis ini sangat manis, mau kita apakan dia?" ucab salah satu orang yang lain sambil memegang botol minuman keras

"ka-kalian siapa? Da-dan ma-mau apa kalian"

"hei gadis manis, ayo bergabunglah kami tidak akan menyakitimu" kata sikepala botak

"a-aku tidak mau"

"apa kau bilang hei cepat pegang kedua tangan gadis itu"

"naah sekarang kau tidak bisa kemana-mana"

"to-tolong"

"minta tolonglaah, tidak ada orang yang akan menolongmu "

Hinata merapalkan doa-doa dan sesekali berteriak meminta tolong

"tolooooooong"

Saat sikepala botak itu lalu mulai mendekatinya dan akan menyentuh gadis itu.

BRUUUUM

BUK

Lelaki berjaket itu lalu menabrakkan teman sibotak itu hingga pingsan dengan **mv agusta f4 rr** , lalu di berhenti dan membuka helmnya

"hei keparat lepaskan gadis itu"

"siapa kau hei cepat serang dia"

Lalu seorang lelaki berambut gondrong maju dan mengangkat kayunya dan mengarahkan ke pada lelaki berjaket itu lelaki itu mengelak dan dengan cepat menendang punggung lekaki gondrong itu hingga menabrak dinding dan seketika terjatuh. Datang kedua preman dengan bersamaan memukul lelaki berjaket itu, lelaki berjaket itu terjatuh karena pipinya mengenai pukulan preman itu lalu dia mengambil kayu tadi dan langsung mengarahkan kekepala dan ke punggung kedua preman itu dan mereka beruda pun terpelating.

"hei berhenti kau" kata sikepala botak

"hah menyusahkan sekali"

" jika kau mendekati gadis ini dia akan mati."

"harusnya aku mengatakan itu padamu botak"

"kau"

Lelaki berjaket tu pun memberi isyarat kepada hinata, hinata sedikit bingung lalu dia pun mengerti dan..

AGGRRRHHH

Hinata menginjak kaki lelaki botak itu yang sedang memngekang lehernya tadi, dengan cepat lalu lelaki berjaket memukul kepala nya dengan kayu. Hinata pun shock dan akhirnya terduduk lemas. Mendengar suara itu lalu lelaki itu menghampiri gadis itu.

"kau tidak apa-apa?"

"te-terima ka-kasih"

Hinata pun pingsan digang sempit itu dengan cepat lelaki itu megang pundak gadis itu , tanpa pikir panjang lelaki berjaket itu menelfon seseorang.

"cepat bantu aku sekarang"

.

.

.

Haii minna-saaan~ semoga kalian suka ya maaf banyak typo dan ceritanya ga jelas tetep comment dan fav yaa makasih, maaf untuk yg commentnya ga dibales maaf banget karna aku ga ngerti cara ngebales reviewnya jadi kehapus atau gimana gitu maaf yaa soalnya aku newbie jadinya belum ngerti banget tapi thanks yaaaa sarannya dan kritiknya aku butuh banget dan juga semangat dari teman teman, love u all :*


End file.
